Opening Night
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: It's the first night of West Side Story, and Kurt's happy for Blaine.  What could possibly go wrong?  Never ask that question.  What happens when for a split second, the line between reality and fiction warps for Kurt.


Disclaimer : Don't own Glee! If I did, continuity would actually exist.

A/N : Just a little something that appeared in my head as I watched the end of West Side Story one night and thought about the personal ramifications that this could have on my OTP.

Opening Night

The performance was wonderful. Perfect really. Kurt didn't think the original West Side Story was as good as he had seen his friends perform that night. Rachel really was perfect, he hated to say it, but she was. It was the only thing he could really say, still mad at her for going into the presidential race against him. She had the lead, the least she could do was drop out…

The show was drawing to a close. "Tony" had killed "Bernardo" - Puck had over acted that bit, Kurt was going to have to talk to him later - and "Anita" had left the message that Chino had killed Maria. Now Blaine was running across the stage, shouting for Chino to come and kill him too. Blaine's acting was flawless and the pain he was expressing was so real, it was as though he was Tony…

"Tony!"

"Maria?"

*BANG!*

All of a sudden the world started spinning as Kurt watched his boyfriend, his best friend, his soul mate, fall to the stage floor, clutching at his abdomen, seemingly struggling to breathe. And then it wasn't a play anymore. Someone had shot Blaine, some homophobe had shot his boyfriend and Blaine needed him. He moved to advance on stage even as Rachel fell to Blaine's side and pulled him into her lap, but an arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, holding him back.

"Kurt, it's okay," a voice whispered, but the senior couldn't tell who's voice it was, it was coming from the end of a tunnel and he didn't care, he had to get to Blaine.

"No, I have to help him!" he said, voice escalating and growing distressed. "He's hurt!"

"Blaine's fine, it's just the play, remember?" Kurt now recognized the voice as Finn, but he couldn't understand why the boy wouldn't let him go help Blaine. He struggled, and even though Rachel now had the gun in her hand and was waving it around at the other cast members on stage continuing on with the show, all he could see was the fake blood spreading across Blaine's shirt, his chest unmoving, eyes closed, body limp…

"No no no no…" he whimpered over and over, getting louder and louder. Finn pulled him up and over his shoulder, carrying him out of the backstage area and out into the hall, setting him down against the lockers. "He can't be...not this...I didn't want this…"

"Kurt, you're seriously starting to freak me out dude, what's going on in your head?" Finn asked, a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him out of it, but he just kept trembling and muttering under his breath. Muffled applause and cheers signified the end of the play and the football player prayed that someone would come looking for them and he pulled out his cell phone, intent on sending a message out to Burt…

"Finn, what's going on honey?" Carole asked as she and Burt came into view. "The curtain call is going and you two weren't on stage."

"Kurt started freaking out. I think he thinks that Blaine really got shot and I can't get him to calm down."

Burt moved over quickly and knelt down on the ground in front of Kurt. "Son...Kurt…" he said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder as Finn had done. "Come on, everything's okay kiddo, you gotta snap out of it," but nothing seemed to be working. Kurt was just staring off into space. "Finn, go back in there and get Blaine the second you can, alright?"

With a nod the tall jock went backstage once more to try and find the boy. Burt didn't know what else to do, Kurt wasn't responding to him. Carole knelt down next to him and drew the boy into her arms, Burt rubbing circles into his back.

"Kurt?"

Burt looked up to see Blaine coming out of the doors with Finn and Rachel with him. The concern in his son's boyfriend's eyes caused Burt's throat to constrict a little as he hurried over and gently took Kurt from Carole, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. He listened closely to what was coming from his boyfriend's mouth and realized what had happened. "Hey...it's okay...I'm right here, nothing happened," he whispered softly and the small group - Rachel holding onto Finn and watching with tears slowly forming in her eyes, and Carole holding onto Burt's hand tightly as they crouched next to the boys - watched as Kurt slowly started to calm down and the distant look in his eyes went away.

"Blaine? What...what happened? How did I get out here?" he asked, clearly disoriented.

"Just a little bit of a scare, that's all," the younger boy said quietly, smiling down at his boyfriend and stroking a thumb across his cheek. "You thought I was really hurt, and while I appreciate the concern, I want you to be able to watch this and enjoy it, okay?"

The exchange was so soft that only Kurt's father and step-mother were close enough to hear it and Carole smiled at the words.

"Oh…" Kurt murmured as he slowly remembered. "I'm sorry...I just, I remembered what happened at your old school...and I just panicked, I didn't mean to flip out it just happened," he started rushing at the end, but Blaine silenced him, covering his boyfriend's lips with his own.

"Don't apologize, I understand," he answered. "It's okay now, we're both perfectly healthy and the play's a hit, so no more worries right now okay?" A nod of Kurt's head was his only response. "What say we go over to your place and watch a movie? I'll even let you pick...anything," he added with a wince at the end.

"Even _Titanic_?"

"Even _Titanic_."

Burt snorted quietly at that. It would be interesting tonight. Blaine's arms encircled his son and Kurt held onto Blaine, looking younger than his father had seen in years.

Later that night, both boys would fall asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms and looking to anyone that they were two halves of a whole. The next night, Kurt would watch the play again, and this time, a reassuring glance from Blaine every now and then during the performance kept him grounded. And at the end, he would applaud louder than anyone else in the audience and present his boyfriend with another bouquet, this time of roses, just because he could.

It would only be the first opening night of supporting each other they would go through, but the would never give it up for the world.


End file.
